Lunar
by ryo-ohko
Summary: A first but good. Tell me what you think. Continue the series. Or trash it.


Lunar  
  
Introduction  
  
The day was a Monday, the season was early autumn, and the time was late noon. The autumn's harsh breeze sent semi-conscious leaves all over the glistening green grass. Clouds was nestled in his tree thinking about life until a gentle buzzing started. It was Clouds' watch, the alarm had gone off. So he stopped buzzing and went inside, it was about six o'clock and Providence was in the living room watching a copy of her favorite play: "Snake In The Grass." She had watched it so many times she would know what would happen when. (This was very weird as providence was only a year old and couldn't do much.) Clouds started making dinner while listening to the never-ending conflict between the main characters. (Now Clouds and providence did have a mom, but she had to go to work, they didn't have a dad and Clouds was too young to pay the bills. They never knew what happened to their dad but clouds wasn't one to complain.) As soon as Clouds put some leftover ham in the fridge, Benny came from the living room. (Benny was one of Clouds' best friends, he had been watching providence.)  
  
"So, how was she?" Clouds asked Benny, as he opened a can of peas.  
  
"She was fine, we watched the play the whole time." Benny answered while helping clouds. "The whole time?" Clouds asked, setting the table with some chipped plates. "Ya, she learned how to give the villain a thumbs down." Clouds laughed at this. (Benny was the one who gave jokes and lighten your mood.) "No I'm serious, she can really do it." Benny said showing how she would do it and knocking a plate over, shattering it all over the floor. "Uhhhh…I'm sorry…" Benny said searching for the right words to say. "It's okay Benny, it's only a dollar out of my allowance." Clouds said trying to make Benny feel better and cleaning it up. (Clouds wasn't rich, he wasn't poor either. They were struggling but still happy.) "Hey Clouds, can you spend the night tonight?" Benny asked. "Maybe" Clouds answered, "I just have to ask my mom." Clouds said, finished with dinner. Clouds began to pull out his wallet. Benny interrupted, "No, no, I don't want your money. I do it for…" "Okay fine, see ya Benny." Benny walked out thinking of why he baby-sat providence.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The sleep over  
  
After Benny went home, Providence's movie was over, so Clouds went over and entered some music for her. He started on his homework while listening to the sounds of Oliver Twist and smelling the corn he made. His mom was a little later than usual, but that didn't bug Clouds. Then about five minutes later he heard a car horn in the driveway so he went out and greeted her.  
  
"Help me with these groceries will ya?" His mom asked while loafing in three bags. Clouds picked up the last four and went inside. "Why didn't you tell me you went shopping, I would have made steak!" Clouds protested. "I'm sorry Clouds but you know as well as I do, I don't have a cell phone." His mom answered, "Turn that music down, it's annoying." His mom said, shelving some macaroni. So clouds went and turned off the music. He saw providence sleeping -such a sweet girl- he thought. He went back to the kitchen and dished out dinner.  
  
The dinner went on as a normal night, conversation but quick silence whenever they heard providence stirring. Finally Clouds remembered Benny's invite and made a quick retreat from seconds. "Hey mom, can I go over to Benny's tonight?" He asked. "Why of course dear." His mother said. So when dinner was finished he headed over to Benny's. Once he got there he could hear them having dinner so he decided to come back later. He went over to his tree and leaned on it looking at the stars. Of course by now the sun had set. For a minute he thought he had seen a star flicker out, like a light bulb. He quickly rejected the idea and continued gazing. Suddenly he had the thought of having Karen at the sleep over too, and then the whole gang will be there. So he went to Karen's house and knocked on the door. (Out came the thing to ruin any perfect day… Lorand. She was Karen's older sister of about 18, she hated about everything.) "Oh, hi Lorand." Clouds said sarcastically, "is Karen home?" he asked.  
  
"Yes…" Loran's answer was simple and short. There was some silence for a while. "May I speak to her?" Clouds asked getting fed up with her. She could tell how annoyed Clouds was and pushed him in the dirt. Then went back inside slamming the door. A couple seconds after Clouds got up the door opened again. It was Karen.  
  
"Sorry about that" Karen said as Clouds dusted off his shirt. "It's okay." Clouds said, "It's a childish thing to do anyway. So, Karen want to have a sleepover at Benny's?" He asked. "Sure, I'll meet you there, I just have to get ready." She said. Karen went back inside and Clouds went back to Benny's. He could hear them cleaning dishes so he decided to help them. "Hi Benny, Hi Kristine, Hi Mr. And Mrs. Hauna." Clouds said grabbing some rags and beginning to scrub the plates. (Kristine was Benny's twin. They were both thirteen.) "Hey Clouds, guess what?" Benny seemed anxious. "I know why I baby-sat providence." Benny couldn't wait to spit it out. "THE NARRATOR MADE ME DO IT!!!" He yelled pointing up at the ceiling in some sort of pose. Everyone only starred at his ridiculous actions. The door-bell rang and Karen went to go answer it, everyone still starring at Benny while silent chatter went on at the door.  
  
"Karen is here." Kristine's shy voice rang around the halls. They walked into the kitchen. "Okay, what did he say this time?" Karen asked noticing everyone's silence and Benny's ridiculous pose.  
  
***  
  
At the sleepover everyone had fun. Benny's bedroom was in the attic. They just played video games and chatted a lot. It was about eleven fifty-four. Now Clouds and Benny were just starring at the stars, -so beautiful- they thought. Once the time was eleven fifty-five though the stars gave a giant flash. Clouds and Benny jumped back, startled. Kristine and Karen now realized the unusual actions of the stars. What they didn't know was that every kid in the world was watching, noticing, waiting. Although, no adults seemed to notice. Eleven fifty-seven, all the stars started flicking out, one by one. At an untraceable speed. Then they all appeared again and shone at their fullest. Eleven fifty-eight, the stars were swarming like bees into what appeared to be a new sun. By Eleven fifty-nine the new sun was moving toward the moon and vise-versa. Then the moon covered the new sun. It stayed in eclipse form for what seemed like an eternity. Then you could hear Benny's alarm, it was ringing, it was mid-night. Then there was nothing, no light, no sound, no anything… 


End file.
